Easy
by stonercullen
Summary: After four years of dating one fight leads to the demise of the relationship between Edward and Bella.  They need to prove to themselves that it's easy moving on.  Or is it? Rated M for Language..No lemons sorry :


**SM owns all. I just wish I did. This little ditty is based on the song "Easy" by Rascal Flatts and Natasha Bedingfield.**

** Enjoy :)**

**BPOV**

Smile. No tears. Smile

I repeated the mantra over and over to myself as I was finishing getting ready for the club. Alice and Rose would be here any minute and I couldn't let them know how much I was hurting. They would tell _him_ for sure and I couldn't have that. After four years together he made breaking up look so easy. I really thought that the love we had would be one that would last forever but apparently one stupid fight was all it took to blow it all to pieces.

Flashback

"_Baby Bell, you gotta give me some time to think about this you can't just expect me to give up my dreams for our future, haven't you heard of compromise before?" _

"_Edward, the station really thinks this would be good for my career I can probably get prime time if I take this job" I explained again for what felt like the 500__th__ time in over an hour._

"_It seems like we hardly ever see each other now, you started working the night shifts and then they want to send you to the other side of the fucking country for a year? When are we ever going to see each other it's like we aren't even in a relationship anymore. Its not like I can just drop out of med school to follow you babe"_

"_You know what, if you can't support me then just leave, get out because I can't take this. I'm trying to do something to set us up for our future, you know I didn't have much growing up and if I can build something great for my children before they get here then I'm going to do it."_

"_At what cost Bella? Me? That's it your just kicking me out because I can't agree to this? It's always all or nothing with you isn't it."_

_He looked so broken as he turned around to walk out the door. I'll have my brother come over and get my stuff I can't be back here." _

And with that he was out the door, out of my life for good. Emmett came by a few days later to get Edward's things. Give it a few days he told me, just a small fight you guys will be fine, you guys are forever. That was four weeks ago.

The sound of the door bell ringing broke me from my thoughts. I answered the door and let in my two best friends.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Alice asked with a look of pity in her eyes. I couldn't let them know how I truly felt inside, they couldn't know the pain that felt like it was going to tear my chest apart.

"Alice, I told you, I'm fine I can't wait to go out tonight, this is what I need you know get on with everything." I finished with a smile.

"I think your full of shit" Rose said never one to sugar coat anything, "you two loved each other more than I've ever seen anyone love another person there is no way you are over this already."

"Rose, really I'm fine if I wasn't I would tell you. Now lets get going, I'm ready to get my drink on!" With that I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

When we arrived at the club there was already a line outside but since Emmett and Jasper co-owned the club we didn't have to wait and Felix the bouncer let us by pass the line.

"Evening ladies, looking delectable as always" Felix greeted us.

"Felix if only you played for our team I would be taking you home tonight." Alice flirted with Felix.

"I'm sure Jasper wouldn't like that to much Alice." I put my arm around her as we headed into the club to find our seats in the VIP area. Emmett and Jasper always set us up with the best seats in the house and a bottle of alcohol for the area. The poison tonight. Tequila. As I looked around the crowded bar, I realized I was going to have to be extra brave because sitting at the bar between Em and Jazz was none other than my ex... Edward. Shot number one here we go.

**EPOV**

We broke up. Yeah it's tough. Most guys would have been crushed, wasting their time trying to figure out what went wrong. Not me I'm doing just fine. After Bella and I broke up I made it my purpose in life to make sure no one had to deal with this depressed guy.

Who am I kidding, I'm broken inside. I'm just doing one hell of a job covering it up.

Em and Jazz have been begging me to come to their club across town so tonight I figured what the hell why not. This is where I find myself now, half drunk. I know she is here. I can feel her. It's sounds crazy but I know she is in this place somewhere.

Plus Jasper keeps giving me a nervous glance every couple minutes. I guess he is waiting for the explosion of emotions I have yet to release. These two nut heads wouldn't know the first thing about pain. Jasper and Alice have been together since the pre school sandbox and Rose and Em weren't too far behind.

I always figured I would be the odd man out until my Junior year of high school when I met her. She was gorgeous even then in a pre pubescent sort of way. She was just coming into her body then with long brown hair and bright brown eyes that expressed every thing she was ever feeling.

We were paired up in biology for a project and I got to know Bella very well. After the project was over I finally got the nerve to ask her out on a date. We had been together ever since. Well until…yeah until she kicked my sorry ass out because I was too stubborn to try and compromise or even consider a long distance relationship.

I chance a quick glance around the club and felt my blood pressure rise as I see some scum bag talking to my girl I mean to Bella. She looks like she wants nothing to do with the guy. As if she can sense my eyes on her she looks up and we connect briefly before she looks back to douche bag. With a smile plastered on her face I see her respond back to whatever Mr. I use to much hair gel to make my hair look like that guy from those stupid vampire movies. What is she doing? Where are they going? She's following him? My inner voice is freaking the fuck out because right now my ex-girlfriend is letting douche bag lead her to the dance floor. Seriously this is how you want to play this game? It's on honey. I down another shot and head over to the other side of the bar where I've noticed a pretty brunette eyeing me up.

**BPOV**

Mike Newton. Uhhh. He seriously disgusts me but tonight must be his lucky night because right when I was about ready to tell him to fuck off I have to look up into the beautiful green eyes of my Edward. Why does he make me feel this way. So with a fake smile plastered on my face I tell repulsive Newton that I would love to dance and take his hand as he leads me to the dance floor.

We had been dancing for about 15 minutes when I notice Edward had left his bar stool. I've told Mike at least 10 times to keep his hands off my ass and I'm about ready to knee him in the nuts when I notice Edward is talking to one of the skaniest girls we went to school with Jessica freaking Stanley. I guess he's not hurting as bad as me if he is one to initiate the conversation with that…that…stupid girl. Who am I kidding Edward has a huge sex drive he probably just wants to use her. Oh god I think I'm going to be sick I can't think about him with someone else. What if they start dating? What if they end up married. I got to get out of here.

"Mike, I had a wonderful time dancing with you, but um it's getting late so I'm just going to hit the road ok?" I'm hoping that Mike takes my hint and doesn't try to invite him self back to my place. That is going to be one awkward rejection.

After a brief pause Mike finally must realize he's not getting lucky tonight, at least not from this girl. "Sure Bella, let me walk you outside to get a cab, it's late and I wouldn't want you outside by yourself."

Astounded by Mike's chivalry, I nod, "Sure Mike that sounds great let me just get my coat."

I walk back to the girls to let them know what's going on and to grab my things. I notice Edward glaring at me as Mike and I walk out the door. What the hell is up with that. At least Mike is gracious enough to walk me to the cab.

My thoughts on the way home. Maybe Mike isn't such a bad guy after all.

EPOV

SHE LEFT WITH THE MOTHER FUCKER! I can't believe this shit. I feel like my world has collapsed around me. I was trying really hard to pay attention to Jessica as she was going on about some stupid story from high school. Yeah no kidding, high school. I hadn't realized that it was Jessica across the bar from me when I made my way over and by the time I offered to buy her a drink I had to thank my beer goggles for ever thinking she was pretty. Seriously fucking Jessica. She was annoying in high school and she is even worse now.

"So what do you think?" I heard the nasally voice ask as I was still glaring daggers at the door where douche bag had currently walked out with Bella.

"About what?" I snapped back, really not in the mood anymore for the fake pleasantries.

"My place, you know for the night?"

"You know Jess, I'm kinda tired I have to be up for work early tomorrow so I think I'm just going to head back home…alone." I put some money down on the bar to cover our drinks and turned to make my way out of the bar when skank bag decided to try one more time.

"Well if you change your mind Edward, I'll be here until close." I shuddered and couldn't wait to get the hell away from this girl.

Opening the doors to the outside of the club I took a deep breath before hailing a cab. I noticed a man standing a few feet away smoking a cigarette. Holy shit, it was douche bag, she didn't go home with him? He must have noticed me staring at him because he started walking closer.

"Edward Cullen is that you?"

"Uhh yeah, how's it going…?" I trailed off hoping he would supply his name because for the life of me I could not figure out where I knew this guy from.

"Newton, Mike Newton man. How's it going? I haven't seen you since we graduated. I just saw Bella here earlier. I guess you guys aren't together any more huh."

Holy shit, the douche bag was Mike Newton, I swear it was like a fucking high school reunion in the club tonight.

"No Bella and I aren't together right now Mike, but I don't know how long it's going to stay that way." I was trying my hardest to discourage Mike from chasing after Bella. Anyone but repulsive Newton. He didn't have to know there was no chance of reconciliation between us.

"Well if you aren't together I guess she's fair game man." Mike slapped my shoulder as he walked back into the club.

Was he kidding me with that shit? Really I would kill him before he ever got a chance to touch my Bella.

I mean Bella. I gotta stop calling her mine. I lost that right…

**BPOV**

The next few weeks passed very similar I worked at the local radio station on the grave yard shift. But every Friday night I was out with the girls trying to have some sort of normalcy in my life. I had to make it look easy that Edward and I weren't together any more. There would be a part of me that would always love him, hell if I'm being honest, that is still in love with him. But I need to learn how to get over him. It's making it pretty easy when every time the girls and I are out I see him at the bar chatting with one pretty girl after the other. I'm sure he is getting along just fine.

After 3 Alabama Slammers it was time to hit the ladies room.

"Hey girls, I slurred just a little, I'm going to the bathroom."

"Do you want us to come with?" Alice asked always the polite friend.

"Ali, I'm sure Bells can piss just fine by herself." Ah got to love Rose and her straight to the point attitude.

"It's girl code you biatch. I'm just trying to be nice" Alice pouted into her drink

I left the girls arguing at the table and snuck away to the bathroom. I noticed Edward was back at the bar again this time Jessica Skank Stanley was throwing herself at him again. God this hurts.

As I was finishing up my business I heard the bathroom door open and two girls started talking immediately.

"Maybe he's gay." girl number one stated

" No way that Edward Cullen is gay" girl number two replied as I about fell off the toilet eavesdropping. My Edward gay? What the hell.

"Well why else wouldn't he want to go home with you? I mean you have tried every time you see him in here but he has yet to take you home and let's face it Jess your hot I would do you." Girl number one said back.

Ahh so it was Jessica in the bathroom, but Edward wouldn't go home with her? My entire body felt like it had lost so much tension just from hearing those words.

"Well it's not like he is going home with anyone. Tanya said she tried to take him home too and he told her she wasn't his type and that he just couldn't do that to the special person in his heart." Jessica sneered.

My heart fell to my feet, he was already dating. Why hadn't Alice and Rose told me? Before my inner voice could continue I heard Jessica start talking again. "Apparently he went on to say he gave his heart away four years ago and has never gotten it back. So you know who he has to be talking about right.."

Oh my god…

**EPOV**

I had to end this shit. I couldn't live without her anymore. If she needed to travel for work then so be it. I can't throw away the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to marry her, I want to have babies with her. Gorgeous green eyed brown haired babies. I want to grow old with her. I don't care if she has been seeing anyone else since we have broken up. It doesn't matter I'm ready to fight.

I felt someone sit down next to me as I finished the last of my drink.

"You know she didn't take the offer." I looked over at Alice who I hadn't talked to since the break up between Bella and I.

"What do you mean she didn't take the offer, of course she had to take it or else this whole separation was fucking pointless." I yelled back.

"She realized after you left she needed to get her priorities in line. She is trying to make herself a better person and she said if she never gets to have you back in her life then at least they will be right for the next person who tries to get into her heart. But anyways, I just thought you should know…"Alice trailed off.

"Thanks Alice, I appreciate it but I have to go." I threw down some money and headed out the door. I had a plan and this time things would not get fucked up. Now I just needed to talk to my Dad.

**BPOV**

After Jessica left the bathroom I got out of there as fast as I could. I had to find Edward. As I made my way to the bar I noticed Alice was sitting in the area where Edward had been.

"Alice, did you see Edward is he here?" I asked frantically "And why the hell are you over here?"

"Edward just left Bella, why? What does it matter?"

"I need to talk to him I just…I just…I have to apologize I need to get him back Ali. I love him." I put my head down on the bar and let the tears roll.

"Oh babe," Alice put her arm around me and I could feel her moving around probably getting Rose's attention to get me the hell out of there. "It will all work out, I promise."

We left the club and the girls dropped me off at my apartment. I tried calling Edward when I got inside but the calls just kept going straight to voice mail. I really didn't think this was something that I could leave a message about.

I would try again tomorrow.

**EPOV**

"Are you sure about this Edward?" my Dad asked for what felt like the 1000th time since I had shown up for Sunday brunch.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked in the first place Dad." cue eye roll seriously parents if I ask you once you don't have to keep questioning my motives.

"I just want to make sure this works out for you son. You know I love you no matter what happens and I wish you the best of luck." Dad clapped my back as he made his way out of the office. I looked down at my hand and what I was holding. It was time to start the rest of my life.

**BPOV**

I had tried for the past two days to contact Edward but all my calls kept going to voicemail. It was Monday night and I had to work at the station.

Hi Seattle this is late nights with Izzy on 101.5 Seattle's best Country. You got requests let me here 'em. I'm here all night folks.

I had just finished a set and was getting ready to go on air when I noticed the request line was lit up. Switching to live I answered the phone. "101.5 SBC your on air with Izzy what can I play for you?"

"Can you play Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts and send it out to my Baby Bell. Tell her I love her and I'm sorry but I want to spend the rest of my life with her if she will have me."

I practically dropped the phone on the switchboard as the voice I had been so desperate to hear over the past few days was coming through the phone now. I couldn't make myself move. But then I heard over the speakers and through the phone. "Turn around baby"

**EPOV**

I was kneeling behind the full wall glass, praying to god for a miracle she would say yes. She slowly turned around to see me.

"Marry me Bella, spend the rest of your life with me."

It was so soft coming through the phone but I heard it all the same.

"Yes…"

**The END**

**So there it is...this is my second attempt at writing fan fic. So review and let me know how I did. I may continue this with another drabble fic. We shall see. I have a 3 year old and a 4 month old that take up a lot of my time. Plus my husband is threatning to take away the internet connection if I don't stay off fanfiction. Silly man :) **

**BTW- 101.5 SBC is a completely fictional radio station JIC.**

**I also have to recommend any story by CARANO. She can seriously write and is one of my favorite authors!**


End file.
